Cog building
A cog building is a a toon building which has been taken over by a cog. Cog buildings can have from one to five floors with each building being a specific cog type. Generally, the cogs inside cog buildings are much tougher than out on the streets. There are some cogs that can only be found in buildings, unless there is an invasion. Creation of a cog building #A cog enters a toon building or a toon Cog summons a cog building. #A loud falling sound begins. A cog building falls from the sky and the toon building is darkened by the shadow of the cog building. #As the cog building is about to land on the toon building, it will squish the toon building and make a "squashing" sound. #Depending on the type of cog that took over the toon building, the cog building will correspond to that cog's type. For instance, a Lawbot will create a Lawbot cog building. The surroundings also change, "hiding" all types of decorations. Only Sellbots can create field offices. #If a toon is inside a toon building that a cog takes over, the toon is immediately sent out. If a toon tries to enter the building after a cog went inside, the toon is denied entry with the message, "Watch out! There's a Cog in there!" The exterior The exterior of a cog building is a grey, tall skyscraper. Mysteriously, despite the number of floors a cog building may have, all cog buildings are the same height. The toon decorations surrounding the building are now hidden, along with the toon building. Depending on the type of cog inhabiting the building, the appearance will resemble that of the type's insignia. At the top of the building are two eyes. The side door (knock-knock door) of the toon building turns into a doorway for incoming and outgoing cogs. The entrance is now a large elevator that toons must ride to enter. Above the elevator are circular lights that indicate how many floors it has as well as the name of the building it took over with "Inc." added to the end. If the building does not have a name, then it will be called "COGS Inc." If there are toons present in the cog building, the entrance will remain shut and the current floor that the toons are on will be shown by the lights. The interior As previously stated, a cog building can be from one to five stories high as well as a specific cog type. Only cogs of the building's type will appear. for example, a Cashbot building will only contain Cashbot cogs. However, the only exception to this is when a cog invasion is in progress; the cog type is then ignored and the building will now contain the specific cog that is invading. The first floor is a boiler room. It has the lowest ceiling out of the other floors in the building. The middle floor(s) is a narrowed platform. The background contains numerous offices, some occupied with a cog while others are unoccupied. Interestingly, looking down off of the platform in the middle of the room on the second floor, you cannot see the ceiling of the first floor, despite the second floor not being much higher up than the first floor. The final floor features the strongest cog, the "boss", a larger environment, and two statues of cogs in the background platformed on a flight of stairs. Objective The objective is to advance to the final floor, defeating all cogs on each floor. Upon defeating the final wave of cogs, the cog building will revert back to the original toon building. As a toon or group of toons defeats the cogs on every floor, they will be given 90 seconds to enter the elevator before the door closes. If the elevator door closes before a toon can enter, the toon will be sent back to the playground. Floors The first floor typically only has 1, 2, or rarely 3 cogs. The only exception to this is a one floor building, where the boss will already be found. The middle floor(s) have at least 2 cogs and more cogs may arrive in the closed elevator behind the cogs. The final floor contains the "boss", who is usually the highest leveled cog, and can be accompanied with 1, 2, or 3 cogs. More cogs will arrive at the elevator behind the cogs currently fighting the toons. Usually, the more floors a building has, the tougher the cogs in the building are. For example, a 5 floor cog building will have the highest level cogs, whereas a one floor building will have the lowest level cogs. In a one floor building, the highest level cog is often a level 6, but also can be a level 4 or 5 cog (unless an invasion is in progress in the same district of a cog whose lowest level is higher than 6). In a 5 floor building, the highest level cog could be a level 10, 11, or 12 (unless an invasion of a cog whose highest level is lower than 10 is in progress in that district). Additionally, if a cog invasion of a cog whose highest level is lower than the cogs that typically appear in that building, all the cogs inside will usually be the same level, even the boss. Rewards Toons who survived the building will be rewarded with their experience gained throughout the floors and experience for their toontasks. The gag points are multiplied depending on what gags were used at which floor; the higher the floor, the bigger the multiplier. Their portraits will now be inside the toon building until the building is taken over once again. Toons can get a star for defeating enough buildings. The stars can be bronze, silver, or gold, and can spin. Cog building multipliers The number of gag training points and promotion points earned will multiply in a building. The first level will never give more credit than cogs on the street while cogs on level 5 are very valuable due to the cogs on the fifth floor giving out triple the gag points. If an invasion occurs, the amount earned on each floor is doubled. The following formulas represents the multiplier with f as the floor number. Without invasion: 0.5f + 0.5 With invasion: f + 1 Field office A field office is a type of Sellbot cog building. They only have two floors: On the first floor is a minigame and the second floor is a cog battle. They are created by the VP for Mover & Shakers. Music Trivia *Unlike regular cog battles, toons can not run or call a friend for help while inside a cog building. They can disconnect, but they will be sad when they return to the game. *If the cog building is not defeated by toons for a long period of time, it reverts back into a toon building. *Cogs from the street will randomly enter the buildings from alternate side entrances toons cannot access. They may also come out of them as well. *Cog buildings are rare in Toontown Central. This is likely because Toontown Central has the lowest level cogs out of any other neighborhood, and lower level cogs are less likely to make a cog building than higher level cogs. *Cog buildings have a different difficulty in each neighborhood. *A different looking Cashbot building is in the phase files. *If a cog tries to enter a toon building using the knock-knock door, they would not enter and would fly away. *In an older version of cog building floors, there used to be a clock in each floor except the last floor. The current version now has only one clock on the first floor. *There used to be boilers on the first floor. For some unknown reason, they were removed in 2010. *There used to be a glitch were toons could walk around and watch people do the building. If all people went sad, everything would turn grey, and the music would stop playing. However, this glitch was fixed on the same update that removed the boilers from the first floor. *If a non-member is in a toon building that only members can go in and a cog takes it over, the toon will get to stay in and everything will turn grey. If toons go into the cog building, once the elevator opens, the toon would get disconnected. *It's possible for a cog to take over a building where a toon must visit a NPC to finish their toontask, The only way to finish the toontask is to rescue the building from cogs, teleporting to another district, or waiting for it to revert back to a toon building. If the player opens their map the NPC building that is grey, that means it has been taken over by a cog. *If a toon were inside of a toon building and it got taken over, the toon would be automatically sent out of the building. *If a toon attempted to reenter a toon building while a cog building was getting ready to fall on top of it, the game would warn the toon that a cog is inside that building, and refuse to let them enter the building until the cog building finished settling to the ground. In other languages See also *Cog battle *Toon Platoon *Field office Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Buildings Category:Cog buildings